A simple and efficient means of evaluating teletherapy beam asymmetry was developed for both photon and electron fields. Radiation detectors placed at the periphery of the largest radiation fields monitored the dose rate while the accelerator gantry was rotated through 360 degrees. The ratio of the readings was recorded. This technique can be a valuable part of the acceptance testing procedure of teletherapy equipment.